Du Fells Shur'tugal
by Taraborn
Summary: sorry, i cant continue writing this, very sorry. My life is really busy at the mo, and i cant get back into writing this stroy, i will write other stories, and maybe come back to this one.
1. Du Fells Shur'tugal

**This is my first story, it has spoilers on the ending of Iheritance so don't read if you have not read Inheritance**

**Du Fells Shur'tugal**

The sun had yet to rise as Eragon rose from his waking dreams, feeling refreshed and ready for the new day, he looked over at Saphira, and in that moment, realised how much she had grown since she had hatched. Eragon shaved using magic, then walked to his balcony and meditated, as was his habit. He sat cross legged on the tall stone pillar, he had to climb to the top but he didn't mind, it kept him in shape.

He emptied his mind and listened to the thoughts all the creatures around him, studying them all at once, to Eragon, this was easy, but many he knew found it hard. He learned a lot in those meditations, so he understood all the creatures around him well, but none so much as ants, he knew that Glaedr would scold him if he found out, but Eragon couldn't help it, it was an old habit.

He heard a dull rustle from his room as Saphira woke, so he climbed down from the pillar to talk to her. _Good morning, we will have a long day today, I suggest that you go and hunt, you haven't eaten for a while._

Saphira snorted. _I am no longer a hatchling, you should not presume to tell me what to do. I will hunt when I want, not when you tell me to. _She replied stubbornly. _But, you are right, it will be a long day and a hunger gnaws at my belly. I shall find a few ox, they shall suffice. _With that she flew off, leaving Eragon in the solitude of his bedroom. Eragon was still in awe of her majesty, her strong, limbs, powerful wings, and her cat-like grace.

Suddenly, Eragon heard a voice from behind him, "Eragon, how are you? I wanted to talk yesterday but I was busy round the castle."

Eragon turned to see one of his few favourite people staring at him from his mirror, "I'm great, what about you?"

"I'm great, the baby's due to arrive soon, Angela turned up to help with the birth, she arrived in secret you know, she doesn't want old Queeny finding out she's here or she'll be forced to join the magician group."

"Ha, that old witch, can I talk to her, it must have been ages since I talked to her. What will you name the baby?"

"Well, if it's a boy, we have decided to name it after you, and if it's a girl, then we will name it after Arya."

"She still visits you then?" Eragon said with surprise, he had expected Arya to forget Eragons family, and concentrate on running Du Weldenvarden. "Has she mentioned ever coming and living with me at all?"

"At the moment no, she has gone quiet as if contemplating something, she used to talk about going to you quite a lot though, and Fírnen is refusing to talk about it as well."

"Mmh, maybe she is growing tired of ruling." Eragon contemplated the thought, but, before he could say anything, Angela the herbalist burst into the view on his mirror.

"Hello, how pleasant it is to meet you again Eragon!" she said.

"Yes, a pleasure to see you too, considered my offer any more?" he asked.

"Offer?" Angela asked quizzically.

"To come and live here." Eragon reminded her.

"Oh yes, that one, I remember now. And I have decided to come, Solembum and family are coming as well." Angela stated.

"Family?" Eragon thought.

"Yes, him, his mate and his kittens, cute little blighters can't leave my knitting alone though." Angela said, clearly not as angry as pretending to be. Suddenly, a scream of pain tore through the air, "She's giving birth, better hurry, bye now." Angela rushed away to the side.

"I'd better go watch over the birth, being the father," the man left in the mirror said, with that he started to leave, Eragon, called him back.

"Jeod, your great, great, great, great, grandfather Roran would be proud of what you are doing with your life, as am I, you are committed to a great task. It is irony that it is much similar to your namesake wanted to do, who I once knew. He was a great scholar, as are you. He merely wanted knowledge. You want to gather as much knowledge of dragons possible, he wanted it on Alagaesia. Find what you seek, and all here will benefit, and Alagaesia will greater than ever." With his final word, the spell ended and the mirror returned to normal again.

Suddenly a young urgal came charging into the room, accompanied by a small hatchling dragon on his shoulder. The urgal was yelling, "Ebrithil, Ebrithil, an envoy has arrived from the High Queen, he brings dire news!" he cried in his deep voice.

Suddenly, a man dressed in armour, carrying the pennant on a white dragon above a sword over a purple field marched into the room. He said, "I come in the name of High Queen Nasauda IV, 5th High Queen of Ilirea."

"You have my greatest welcome, what is the problem and why could I not talk to the Queen using mirrors?" Eragon asked.

It is a memory sir, Murtagh, contacted the Queen, and sent her a memory that is to be given to you, he said send a messenger, and have your memory wiped after you give it to him. If I show you this memory, then I must have my own memory wiped as well."

"I understand, Murtagh wants to meet me but doesn't want anyone else to know where he is. Am I correct?" Eragon said.

"Yes sir, enter my mind and I will give you the memory." The messenger shivered. Eragon walked to him and placed a gentle hand on his forehead and said, "Struggle and this will hurt, just relax." With that, Eragon sent a tendril of thought out to the messenger, the messenger brought up a memory from the back of his mind and said, _Here, this one. _Eragon pulled it to the forefront and examined it. _Eragon was flying along on the back of a red dragon, Ilirea was disappearing fast behind them, _the memory was speeded up, leagues took seconds to roll by, _He was heading North West slightly, over Cuenon, and over the North Sea. Eragon had never seen a map that showed so far North, it was a wonderful, fertile land, Eragon decided to tell the High Queen to expand there at some point, but, then he saw small villages, Humans inhabited them, but, they seemed more primitive, animal skins as capes, hats made of a bears he. Suddenly, the dragon took a turn and began heading west over a great forest, Eragon realised that Du Weldenvarden must be bigger than he had originally thought. Suddenly, there was an old, abandoned castle on a hill, and in it, the dragon had a home. _Eragon released the messenger and wiped his memory, he knew where to find Murtagh, Thorn and Nasauda. Murtagh and Thorn had left to live in the far north, but many years later, the original High Queen Nasauda, who loved Murtagh, followed him, stepping down from her post.

Eragon sighed, it had been 428 years since he had seen either of them. He had hoped Murtagh would join him in the new city, but he hadn't, he had stayed up to the North. Eragon knew what the memory meant, he would visit Murtagh.

Eragon dismissed the messenger, and then waited for Saphira to return from hunting, in their new home, there were plenty of new types of game, goats similar to feldunost, but had hind legs of a rabbit, deer the size of a house, and great fish in the lakes which could leap a hundred feet in the air to catch birds for prey. Eragon knew that Saphira would come back with a fish, they were her favourites as they always provided a challenge for her.HH Eragon had used the name of names to name them in the ancient language, the fish were called vindradurna, the goats were named fellkalfya after their enormous back legs, and the deer were hljödirhlaupa for the run silently.

Eragon heard the familiar thud, thud, thud of Saphira's wings, he looked out the balcony and could see her rushing toward the balcony, as she landed heavily, she burped up a giant skeleton of a fish. _That was a good breakfast, it was a bit sloppy when it tried to catch me though, it died in seconds. _

_I'm sure it did, which is why you are missing part of your tail._

_What! It got me on the tail! _Saphira thought indignantly.

_Yes, don't worry I will heal it. _Eragon had to bite back a smile. He placed his hand by the tip of Saphira's tail and chanted the tail to re-grow.

_It tickles, _said Saphira, _hurry up, we will be needed soon._

_Yes, I know, and tomorrow, we shall visit Murtagh, he sent a message saying how to get there._

_Really, _said Saphira, _I would like a to meet a dragon as old as me for once. _At that moment, great bells sounded around the valley their house was in, signalling the start of a new day.

Eragon went out onto the balcony and sighed, he stared at his life's work and thought, _Saphira, do you realise that this will be our 10__th__ set of fully trained Riders. We may be able to send a few to help look after Alagaesia every now and again, you know, stop bad magicians, shades, act as envoys for the different countries._

Eragon felt Saphira agree that it would be a good idea, then too joined him to look out on the city of Dras-Shur'tugal, the greatest city built, greater even than Doru Araeba. The city in the small mountain range named Du Fells Shur'tugal, the home of the Riders.


	2. The Removal of an Oath

**The Removal of an Oath**

After defeating Galbotorix, Eragon had found a great stash of Riders swords, every shape and colour. Eragon had brought them with him when he set out to make the new city of the Riders. Unfortunately for Eragon, when a student became a Rider in full, he had chosen a sword from the collection, but that day, one of the dwarf riders had said no to all in the collection, and demanded a great axe. He said no ordinary axe will work, he wanted a riders axe. Only one person could do that, luckily, she had come with Eragon to help build Dras-Shur'tugal.

That person was Rhünon. The advantage of moving East out of Alagaesia was that brightsteel could be found everywhere. But Rhünon would not make the axe, she had brightsteel, she had knowledge, but was bound by her oath. Eragon intended to sort that out.

Eragon walked down the street, watching different classes take place; younger pairings would have most classes together, older pairs would often split, dragons one way, Riders the other. He walked through the sparring field, watching Riders play tactic games; an Urgal would fight an elf, while a team of humans would use magic to sneak round him. Another was capture the flag, an hour to build defences round your flag, two days to capture the opposing teams one. Eragon remembered starting all this, 426 years ago. As he walked through, all the Riders, instructors and students alike, would bow and mutter, "Ebrithil." Eragon waved back, it was good that he acknowledged them. On the far side of the training field, was the hobby area, where Riders could take up an interest and work on it, the lead blacksmith, was Rhünon.

"Hail sword maker!" Eragon cried as he approached her workshop.

Rhünon looked up, "Hail Shadeslayer," she replied, "long ago was the time when elves were too courteous." Eragon realised that she was right, after 428 years, the majority of elven politeness had gone. "So what is it that you want, because I can teach you to make fine armour as well as the younglings?" Rhünon gestured to the young Riders around her.

"Perhaps later, but not today," Eragon shook his head, "I am on serious business, and only you can help, I need a Riders weapon."

Rhünon fell silent, then said, "I cannot as you know very well I can't! I am bound by my oath!" Rhünon's temper began to rise, "I wish I could make one but I can't, since you reinstated the Riders, I have wished to take back my oath."

"But you can!" Eragon cried, then sent her a thought _I know the name of names, the name of the ancient language, if I used it, I could remove you vow, but tell no-one of my knowledge, it would be unwise to bandy about._

Rhünon's mouth dropped open with shock, "You could do that?" she asked.

"Yes, I can, I have known ever since I defeated Galbotorix."

"Well get on with it then!" Rhünon shouted excitedly, "long have I awaited this day!" With that, Eragon said the Word, the name of names, and released Rhünon of her vows. Then, Eragon loosed a spell so that all who had just heard the Word would forget what it was.

"There, I have released you from your oath. When can the weapon be finished, I am formally presenting the title of Rider to the dwarf later today." Eragon inquired.

"If you bring the Rider here now then I could finish it in a month!" Rhünon yelled excitedly, "My life's work, I can continue it!"

"Good, I shall summon young Kaldi now." Eragon had hardly finished the sentence when he began searching Dras-Shur'tugal with his mind. When he had located Kaldi, he asked _Kaldi, It is me, Eragon, I wish you to report to the smithies at once, I shall deal with your tutor._

_Why, what is wrong? Have I done something bad? _The young dwarf was worried.

_No good news has arrived! _Eragon withdrew from Kaldi's mind and contacted Blödhgarm, _I have called on Kaldi to come to the smithies, let him come. _Dim acknowledgement came from Blödhgarm so Eragon withdrew and waited.

Soon enough, Eragon spotted a small dwarf hurrying across the training field, when he arrived, he was red faced and looked slightly confused, "Why have I had to come here, what has happened that I must see you Ebrithil?"

"An axe can be made for you, I have removed the vow that Rhünon place upon herself when Galbotorix came to power, she can now make more Riders weapons."

A smile broke across Kaldi's face.

"But, you will have to wait a month for it to be forged, I shall make a new ceremony, presentation of weapons, a month after your promotion."

Kaldi's smile faltered, then came back greater than ever, "It will be an honour to own the first Riders axe, and to have it presented then. Shall I summon Valmora, my dragon, surely you will need her to make the axe?"

"A good idea master dwarf," Rhünon said, "now if you start telling me of how you would wield this axe, so I know how to make it."

Eragon decided that it was his due to leave, so turned and walked across to the school area. He reached out mentally to Blödhgarm, _I will be leaving on a very important mission tomorrow, and I wish you to be in charge for me. I shall formally announce this at the Rider Celebration._ Eragon waited for a reply.

_At once Shur'tugal,_ Blödhgarm replied, _where is it that you will be going, if I may ask?_

_I am sorry but I cannot allow you to be privy to such information, what happens there is what decides whether I tell you when I return. _Eragon withdrew from the connection and made his way back to his house, where he found Saphira waiting for him.

_Little one, _she said, _we must leave as soon as the ceremony is complete. It would not do well to delay so we must pack now._

_As always, you are correct._ Eragon began to pack away his belongings, sorting them into what it is that he will take, and what he will not. He packed what he was taking, including Glaedr's, Umaroth's and Valdr's Eldunarí, handling them with utmost care.

Five minutes after he had finished, great drums sounded, right across the mighty city, the callings to the Hall of Celebration. The Hall of Celebration was the greatest building in the whole city, it was bigger than even Tronjheim, due to the fact that it had to accommodate the entire population of the city, dragons included. Eragon dressed in a sapphire blue robe and placed a circlet upon his head, embedded in which was a sapphire. This was customary of fully trained Rider's, to wear the colours of his/her dragon. The circlet was only for the lead Rider at that time. Eragon arrived as the Hall was filling, at made his way to the front, were he stood side by side with Saphira who was humming peacefully.

When the Hall was completely full, a great horn sounded, and the newly qualified Riders marched through the open doors, side by side with their own dragons. When they had assembled in a straight line in front of Eragon, Eragon began to speak. "Welcome back to the Hall of Celebration, it is the tenth time we have gathered here to witness the rise from students to Riders, and hatchling to Dragon. For many of you, this time is still to come, for others, it has already passed. But now, that is of no importance. For we are here to witness the ascension of Riders and Dragons:

Kaldi, Rider of Valmora,

Ulgran, Rider of Utkeren,

Litheana, Rider of Soramí,

Kozandi, Rider of Farmorna,

Hurtand, Rider of Koltar,

And Cosr, Rider of Ignasia.

Will you guard the weak and help those in need?"

"Yes," came the reply through both mind and voice.

"Will you protect all those who you care about, and those who care for you?"

"Yes," they cried.

"Do you accept that this is your responsibility for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," came the reply for a third time.

"Then I give you the titles of Shur'tugal und Skulblaka!" Everyone in the hall yelled and roared in congratulation. Eragon waited for a little while then raised his hand in a signal for quiet. Silence ensued immediately. "I am not presenting weapons yet for a problem aroused, which has now been solved, Rhünon the smith, has been released from her vow, she can now make Rider's weapons! The weapons shall be presented to the Rider's in a month's time, in the new celebration, The Presenting of Weapons!"

Again the gathered Riders and Dragons cried with triumph, the few nearest Rhünon push her to her feet and made her bow. Again, Eragon called for silence. "I have an announcement, I am leaving for a short while. I am leaving Blödhgarm in charge and he will help you all in your studies as per normal, but will also be leader. I will return, but if I am not back within a month, Blödhgarm will present the weapons. You may ask what is more important than giving these wonderful new Riders their weapons. But all I may tell you is that a problem from 428 years ago has resurfaced. I must solve it or the city could be endangered. Goodbye for now." With that last word, Eragon and Saphira walked out the Hall and back to their house where Eragon fitted Saphira with her saddle, attached the saddlebags and the they took off and headed West. Eragons last thought before they left the city was _Alagaesia, we're coming back._


	3. After a Life of Sorrow

**3****rd**** Chapter of the Du Fells Shur'tugal Story, Remember, read and review. Be harsh on you review but tell me how I can improve my writing skill. This Chapter is from a different characters perspective. The story will change between many characters, just like the original Inheritance cycle.**

**After a Life of Sorrow.**

Fate had been cruel, very cruel indeed. She had been left by herself with only one person left. But she that person could not provide the one thing she needed. Love. That one person was in the most intimate relationship possible, that they could not love each other in a way that they could wish to mate. They couldn't mate anyway. That person was a Dragon.

At the beginning, there was many any a day when Arya Dröttning would stay in her chambers and cry, only coming out to eat. But cry all she would and Eragon wouldn't come back. They talked often using scrying mirrors, but that was not what Arya wanted, she needed more. After 428 years, she had come to realise that she would have to go to Eragon, not the other way round. That made her go quiet. She was more withdrawn than she ever had been before, she was planning their departure with Fírnen, the giant emerald dragon. She had decided to step down from the position of Queen, live at the Crags of Tel'naeír for a few weeks, then disappear to Dras-Shur'tugal.

The only problem was when. She did not want to go with only Fírnen, she wanted company, but not that of young Riders. She wanted someone who was also old and wise, someone who she already knew and liked. The answer came one evening.

Arya was wondering through Tialdarí Hall, teaching the young Riders of the different species of flowers. She walked past a young woman sat on the floor mixing a potion with one hand, the other stroking a large cat. Arya gasped with surprise. "Angela...?" she asked.

"Arya Dröttning," the witch yelled startling the werecat Solembum, "it's been a long time since we last met, you look the same as ever."

"Well I would, for I am an elf, but you are human, yet you look like you did 428 years ago!"

"Ahh, yes, I have discovered a spell that stops me from ageing bodily, my mind doesn't stop ageing which is good as that means I can keep getting wiser."

"I wouldn't believe that possible for you." Arya almost smiled.

"Neither did I but that didn't stop me trying," Angela paused for a moment, then looked at the young Riders, "and who are these delightful children?"

"These are my trainee Rider's, they will be leaving for Dras-Shur'tugal tomorrow."

"Really, maybe I will acco..." Angela stopped as she saw Arya give her a warning look, "Ignore that bit" she finished.

Arya turned to look at the young Riders and dismissed them, then turned back to Angela, "I am leaving soon as well, I have at minimum a week before I can leave, I shall send these on their way, then step down from the position of queen, then hide for a week, and finally sneak off to Dras-Shur'tugal. I cannot stand politics anymore."

"Don't try and fool me!" Angela snapped, "I know you just want to be with Eragon, and Fírnen wants to be with Saphira."

"How...you...know...?" Arya stuttered.

"It's obvious with the both of you moping around all the time." Angela laughed, "Anyway, I am also going to the Rider City, and I shall accompany you, Eragon knows that I am to arrive, but let's keep your arrival as a surprise."

Arya almost cried with happiness, she hugged Angela and said, "You have bought me happiness, an emotion that left me 428 years ago. Then, with a new vigour in her step, she set off to help the young Riders pack for their journey.


	4. Shadow Army

**Please, please, please, R&R this, I want to know where I am going wrong with my writing, is my first story so I'm not so sure on how good it is, also none of my friends can say anything as they haven't read inheritance yet. So please DO tell me where I can improve and the next chapter will be better. Also, I don't know when the next chap will be out as I have Homework and stuff to do so it may be a while or it could be in a day or two.**

**Shadow Army.**

Eragon woke from his waking dreams, and took bearing on where he and Saphira were. Saphira was flying over the strangest thing Eragon had ever seen. There was great 100 foot trees, covered in bluish flowers, the most bazaar part of the trip was that Eragon spotted large lizards, similar to dragons but with no wings crawling on the floor in the clearings. He decided that he would return to investigate.

_Where are we?_ He asked Saphira.

_About 530 leagues North of Ellesméra but still over Du Weldenvarden._

_WHAT? _Eragon shouted with his thoughts, _we are still out of sight of the Northern boundary of Du Weldenvarden, even at this altitude._

_Maybe Du Weldenvarden really is the endless forest._

_Possible, do you know how close we are to Murtagh's home?_

_Without wind, a day away but there is a strong backwind pushing us along so we should be there tonight._

_Good, I want to get back to Dras-Shur'tugal for the Presentation of Weapons. _With his final words, Eragon and Saphira sunk into silence as Saphira continued to fly in a North Westerly direction. _Wait, what's that?_ Eragon had spotted a large grey haze jutting up from above the forest.

Saphira, having much better eyesight understood what it was instantly, _that is the castle that Murtagh supposedly lives in._

_Ok, we don't want them to know we're coming, have you definitely got that ring that Orik gave you?_

_Yes, we will be as silent as the wind. _

All of a sudden, Saphira flipped and a great, royal purple bulk whizzed over her belly, missing by an inch. It was another dragon, smaller than Saphira, obviously younger, about 30 years if Eragon was correct, and with all his knowledge, that was likely. It was hard to guess at ages compared to Saphira as the constant presence of at least one Eldunarí increased her growth rate at a significant amount, she was at least double the size she should be. The purple dragon was a female, more elegant than males, but not as elegant as Saphira, Queen of the sky.

Saphira roared and loosed a flame at their enemy, flipped over into an upright position, and attempted to gain altitude on the purple dragon. Eragon quickly donned his armour, and examined his opponent, he caught a glimpse of long black hair flowing behind the rider, who was wearing similar armour to Eragon. What fascinated him most was that the rider had a deep purple blade. _How could they have a sword, all the Rider's swords in existence were either in Ellesméra or Dras-Shur'tugal? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I wouldn't bother worrying, we will never find out because I will kill both of these whelps. _Saphira was more viscous than even when they had faced Shruikan. Through their connection Eragon sensed that this was because Saphira thought them safe from most harm and that the High Dragon was attacked by another Dragon. Eragon launched his mind at the opposing Rider using his mind like a spear. He slammed into the Rider's consciousness which was surrounded by a solid iron wall. Unsurprised, Eragon combined his mind with Glaedr, Umaroth, Valdr and Saphira and resumed the attack, the opposing Rider had no chance against four dragons and a Rider.

When they entered the opponents mind Eragon was stunned with shock. _Nasauda! I knew you went to Murtagh and everything but I thought you would have kids with him then die a normal death? Why didn't you come to Dras-Shur'tugal? Why didn't you at least tell me you had a dragon? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING US? _Eragon roared the last statement out loud as well as into Nasauda's mind. The strength of his mental shout caused Nasauda to cover her ears.

_Teretian asked me not to, he wished to live like a wild dragon, even though bonded to me, he didn't want to join the Order. Anyway, we were out hunting when I noticed another mind enter our territory and we attacked it, only when you entered my mind did I realise it was you, Saphira looks far too big for any Dragon born in the last 5 centuries. We thought you were a long lost pair from before Galbotorix._

_It's good to know you are alive, will you escort us to your home, Murtagh has urgent news for us._

_Ok, I warn you, he can get slightly bad stressed for he still has nightmares of the people he harmed when he was forced to work for Galbotorix._ With that, Nasauda and Teretian led the way to the castle. When they arrived, they flew in through a great hole in the wall. The found themselves in a great chamber, there was a depression in the middle of the floor lined with soft furs, in the centre of it was a blood red dragon.

"Greetings Thorn, it is a pleasure to meet you." Eragon said. Thorn looked at him and Saphira, got up and greeted Saphira. Murtagh walked into the room followed by 3 young children, each with a dragon walking next to them. "Murtagh! Good to see you, I see you and Nasauda have children, and I am guessing the dragons are Thorn and Teretian's?" Eragon marched over and embraced the grinning Murtagh.

"It's good to see you as well, and how in all of Alagaesia did Saphira get so big?" Murtagh just stood staring at how large Saphira was.

"I think it is the side effect of being in the presence of powerful Eldunarí all the time, it has doubled her growth. Anyway," he said, crouching down so he was level with the children, "who are these young people?"

"This is Krisani," pointing at a young dark skinned boy with an orange dragon," this is Galdro," a ten year old boy with a longed hooked nose and a silver dragon, "and last but not least, Fricai," a small girl with flowing black hair and a pink dragon.

"Nice to meet you all, and do your dragons have names yet?" Eragon said kindly. Fricai and Galdro both shook their heads but Krisani replied.

"His names Alsot and he's really funny and I really enjoy talking to him and I really like the mind connection and stuff and he says "Hi" and he is learning to hunt and it's really fun!"

"Ok, if you like him so much then why don't you go and play, Mummy and Daddy have got some work to do. Shoo." Nasauda said making the children scurry out the room excitedly.

"So this urgent news, what is it?" Eragon asked when they door was locked and Murtagh had cast a spell so that the children couldn't hear them.

I think it best that I start from the beginning, 428 years ago. As I flew over head on Thorn, the villagers saw us. They thought we had come to invade their land and kill them and so on. When we had settled down here, they realised that we just wanted to live in peace. They came and greeted us, they speak this language as well, and a few know the ancient language. I helped them, healed them when they were sick, fought off pillaging Urgals, a few generations passed and they came to see me as a deity. I was god of fire, war and air. Then Nasauda arrived and they began to worship her as the goddess of love, shadows, death and magic. The magic users began their own mini-cult. They worshipped us both but they preferred Nasauda, recently, sorcerers have begun to formulate the ultimate plan to earn her gratitude. They heard us tell of the Alagaesia, that we left, they thought we meant kicked out. So they are making an army for Nasauda, an unstoppable army of shadow."

"But what, how could it be unstoppable?" Eragon was confused.

"Eragon, think, goddess of _shadows _and_ magic_. An army for her created by _sorcerers._ What do you think it is?" Murtagh was clearly annoyed that Eragon didn't see what was wrong.

"You mean...an army of _Shades_?" Eragon was horrified, "but that can't happen, they would be killed before they could make two!"

"No, they use magic to tie the _volunteers_ up in solid metal attacked by magic to rock, and then they begin drugging the soon-to-be-shades with the same drug that Durza gave you in Gil'ead. Then they summon the spirits into the volunteer and keep administrating the drug. They already have over a hundred Shades in this manner."

"SHIT!" Eragon swore violently, "Do you have a mirror I can use to contact Ilirea?"

"Yeah, sure," Nasauda ran out the room and returned quickly with a full length mirror.

Eragon took it and cast a spell and Queen Nasauda IV appeared on the screen.

"Eragon, what's wrong? Why are you so worried?" she asked.

"We have a problem and it's going to be heading through Palancar Valley sometime this year. An army of Shades has been made by the natives to the area North of Alagaesia, and it's heading here to wage war on you, garrison your entire army on Palancar valley, they will head straight for it. I have to go now, there is a lot to do in a short amount of time. Goodbye for now." Eragon ended the spell and quickly redid the spell and Jeod materialised on the mirror, "Jeod, you have to listen to me, get all the women and children out of Palancar Valley, prepare all the defences you have there, make sure you have enough provisions to support the Urgal army, the Surdan army, the Elven army, the Dwarven army, and the Royal army, stock up on arrows, armour, get as many healers as you can find and prepare for a war that will come from the North. Also, get as many mages as you can find, for this war, you will need all the magic possible. I am about to go and lead the Rider's to war. Go, do as I say, If needs must, get catapults, ballistae, and a naval fleet to dock in the North Sea." Before Jeod could even say a word, Eragon ended the spell and contacted Blödhgarm, "Blödhgarm, you must tell Rhünon to hurry in her forging of Kaldi's axe, he will need it the moment I return. Prepare for departure and war, when I return we will head for Palancar Valley. Everyone must practice archery as much as possible, we need that skill, it is invaluable for the coming war, I will explain more when I return." Eragon ended the spell and closed his eyes. _I am going to war once more when I had hoped not to. I am also returning to Alagaesia, maybe Angela was wrong in her prophecy._ He thought.

_Do not fret little one, you are a hundred times more powerful than you were when you faced Durza or Varaug. _

"Murtagh, Nasauda, we must leave now, but before we do, I must ask one thing, kill as many of the shades as possible before they leave for Alagaesia." Eragon said this as he climbed into the saddle on Saphira's back, "Farewell, I hope to see you again."

Saphira roared and leaped out the castle and flew with all possible speed to Dras-Shur'tugal.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Well, that was a surprise, I hope it isn't too crap please review, love it or flame it I don't care, It just helps improve my story line so PLEASE REVIEW! Anon reviews allowed, CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE!**


	5. A City Of War

**Hi guys, thanks for your reviews. I have tried to make this chapter longer so here we go. I'd like to thank hellsing1990, TheReeDeR9295 and for the reviews. I would just like to ask people to be a little more descriptive in their reviews than say "it ain't crap at all". I won't mention any names. Now, on with the story.**

**A City Of War.**

The city was in turmoil. People running round like headless chickens, order's shouting, dragon's cluttering the streets. In 428 years, the city had never prepared for war. They had the equipment made, but never had to use it. The only room that was orderly and quiet, was the council room. There was gathered Eragon, Saphira, Blödhgarm, and the other elders and dragons. It had been a day since Eragon and Saphira had returned, and it had taken that entire day to prepare for the meeting.

There was a large map set on the table in the centre of the room. It was not like the normal maps used in Alagaesia, it had all the land that was east of it that had been discovered. Eragon was pointing at the small dot labelled Dras-Shur'tugal. "We are here, I propose that we head up North West over Du Weldenvarden and fly South when we reach the North Sea, that way we can scout ahead for the Shades. Any other ideas?" Eragon said as he traced his hand along the map following his proposed route.

"Yes, why don't we just fly round Du Weldenvarden and then rest at Carvahall, then the dragons won't have to land in order to enter the forest, and we could rest before scouting." A Rider named Pandor asked.

"Firstly, it won't take that long to cross the magical barrier into Du Weldenvarden, and secondly, we can't have rest until we are sure we won't be attacked when least expecting it. I say that we leave tomorrow morn, we have tarried for too long, all those coming to fight will assemble at the training grounds at precisely an hour before dawn, we will have to have the presentation of weapons there, we should be able to leave around dawn." All around the table nodded in agreement. All of them resigned to the fact that many Rider's would die in the coming war. "Also, every Rider must take at least two Eldunarí, we will need all the strength we can get, leave the elder ones here, the young students will need their guidance in case we don't come back. It isn't likely, but it's possible, Blödhgarm, you and your elves will stay here, as will you, Ugnrin and you, Untraz" Eragon pointed at the second eldest Rider in the room, an Urgal and his large turquoise Dragon. "You are to be in charge, but you must listen to what Blödhgarm tells you his help will assist you well. Untraz, you are head dragon if Saphira doesn't come back," a knot formed in his belly at the thought, "It will be down to you to teach the young dragons what they have to know when they come of age. We may only take a few months, or we could be five years, you should receive constant news once we arrive there so that won't be a problem." Eragon stood up and saluted, "I shall see you all tomorrow morn then."

As the council left the room, they all had sorrow etched into their faces, they knew many would die, but thousands more would die if they didn't try and stop the shades. Eragon left the room and travelled to Rhünon's forge, gliding elegantly between the many Dragons and Rider's rushing about. When he arrived, he looked in and found her hammering away at a green lump of steel.

"Rhünon, I need that axe ready for tomorrow morning, is it possible?"

"Yes, yes, Kaldi has already asked me and I assume he is going on your little trip?"

"Yes he is, so, have you sped up?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, yes, of course I have. It will be done by around midnight. I shall give it to you in the morning."

"No, I will be awake overseeing preparations for the flight, I still need to thank you for that armour you made me when I was away. I hope it didn't interfere with making this axe did it?"

Rhünon smiled, "No, no, it didn't interfere, you still need to try it on."

"Yes, you will see me wearing it tomorrow morning, no doubt about that. See you when the sword is finished then."

"It will be done quicker if you didn't interfere." Eragon smiled internally, Rhünon was brusque, but you could cooperate easier if you complimented her craft.

As Eragon walked away, he saw the Rider's practising in the training field, a new game had been established when Eragon sent the message to Blödhgarm via the mirrors. An Eldunarí was given a single Rider, he would then be given strength and speed increase for the duration of the fight. Then, the other few Rider's would have to work together in order to take him down. He saw Rider's transferring Energy into the gemstone pommels of their swords, Eragon had had 428 years in which to do this, he had put in as much as he could spare, along with a large contribution from Saphira, each day. The sapphire in Brisingr's pommel could take an infinite amount of energy, and Eragon built it up to over a hundred times more than Aren had, and Glaedr had also added substantial amounts, Eragon had enough power in Brisingr and Aren to lift one of the Beor Mountains and make it do somersaults.

Eragon walked back to his house, replying to the many greetings sent his way. When he arrived back, Eragon went in search of the many things he would need for his journey, faelnirv, his shield, his bow, his quiver, and lastly, his armour. It was of a totally new design from any other armour, Rhünon had perfected the idea just before Eragon had left for Murtagh's home. It was called scale mail, it was similar to mail, except that it was made out of various shaped scales of metal. What Eragon marvelled about most was that it was made of Brightsteel. The entire suit was a sapphire blue colour, just like Saphira's scales. It was extremely light, it was as strong as any plate armour, and as flexible as any mail armour. Eragon began to don it, when he noticed that the helm had an engraving on it, when Eragon examined it, he realised it had the symbol of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum on it. Eragon smiled, Rhünon knew that he was part of the clan so had made it clear for all to see. Eragon place it on his head.

When ready, with his sword belt belted on, with Brisingr attached, his shield on his left arm, His new shield was also bright blue, it had been sung from a tree, and then had a thin layer of Brightsteel attached, in the shape of a curled up, sapphire dragon, he left for the deepest chamber of Dras-Shur'tugal. The home of the Eldunarí, Cuaroc, the metal dragon-man, was placing many of the Eldunarí into velvet bags, for those who were travelling to take. Eragon helped him do this till midnight, when he went off in search of Rhünon.

He found her wielding a green battle axe, perfect for large crushing attacks. Kaldi was also there, his eyes were squished and his mouth pulled into a grimace, _He must be thinking very hard to pull a face like that. _Eragon thought to Saphira.

_Little one, your face was not too different from that when you named your sword, I do believe that is what Kaldi is doing._

"Ah, Shadeslayer, how are you, as you can see, the weapon is forged and in the process of being named, and what a wonder the armour looks like on you. You look like some kind of half dragon, when you get back, you must tell me how well it served you, I would very much like to know." Rhünon beamed when she saw the armour she had made, pleased at the effect of it.

"Yes, it feels very light, and very flexible, and I have no doubt that it will save my life."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Kaldi burst out, "I NAME THEE FYRN ELD JIERDA! BREAKER OF WARS!" He was shouting with excitement, and with his words, a glyph appeared on both sides of the blade.

"A fitting name," Eragon said, "and we may need it for this war."

"Thank you Ebrithil, you should take this now and present it tomorrow." He reluctantly handed the axe to Eragon, his face a mixture of worry, apprehension and a hint of sadness.

Eragon laughed at Kaldi's face, "Do not fear, it will not be tarnished. I shall look after it well." Eragon reassured him. Kaldi beamed and ran out of the forge to talk to his friends. Eragon thanked Rhünon again and left. Eragon journeyed to his house and placed the axe under his bed, lay down and contemplated what would happen._ Saphira, what happens if we lose this war?_

_Don not worry, you have slain one Shade, helped defeat another, you are more than a hundred times more powerful than you were then so you can easily kill a hundred Shades alone, Murtagh and Nasauda are killing some as we speak, and you have the Eldunarí, the other Riders, the entire Alagaesian army, elves, dwarves, men, urgals and possibly some werecats. This should be reasonably easy for you, not so much as the newer Riders, but the older ones will definitely find it relatively easy._

_Saphira, without you I would be running round screaming my head off that we would all die._

_No you wouldn't, without me you would already have died with old age but I know what you mean._

_Saphira, have I ever told you I love your sense of humour?_

_Many a time little one. _Saphira gave off her coughing growl that was her laughing.

_Then I shall repeat myself, I love you, you always care for me and protect me, without you I would not be who I am, I would be someone else. I would be a farmer without hope of anything better. Without you, I would be a nobody. I will always help you, no matter the situation._

_That's very sweet of you Little One, and know that I will always be there for you, no matter the form I take, Dragon, or Eldunarí._

Eragon smiled at Saphira, and sent a wave of love and hope through their connection and slipped into his waking dreams.

The next morning, Eragon woke himself one and a quarter hours before dawn, he shaved, washed his hair, bathed, then donned his armour, he then travelled down to the kitchens where he ate a meal of bread, small amounts of ham, salad and some fruit. Many of the Riders, especially humans, dwarves and urgals, agreed that small portions of meat was better than none at all, as long as it had been hunted in a way that meant the animal had a chance of getting away. The majority of the elves remained vigilant zealots, they would not touch meat. _Good job all the cooks are dwarves, otherwise we would all have this zealotry forced on us_. Eragon thought while eating the ham. Then Eragon and Saphira walked over to the raining grounds, where Rider's and Dragons alike were gathering, all clad in armour. When they arrived they found Blödhgarm unloading Saphira's armour out of a cart, and helped Saphira into it. _Saphira, you look as ferocious as ever._ Eragon thought to her, awe inspired by her.

_Thank you little one, I do try my best. _Saphira bent over her front left paw and adjusted the ring Orik had given her, licking it clean.

When all were present, Eragon surveyed them, a hundred Riders, a hundred dragons, and though invisible, about 200 Eldunarí. "You all know the route we take, you all know the reason we leave, we all know that you should all come home bearing the title Shadeslayer!" Eragon was forced to pause while the assembled Riders and Dragons cheered and roared respectively. "But we all know that without each other we will fail, if you see anyone struggling and you are able to help, even if that means you risk yourself, even if you just have to flick your sword at the other person's opponent as a distraction, that would be enough to save them. Everyone, mount up!"Eragon waited for everyone to climb onto their dragons, "and take off!" Saphira launched herself into the sky, and when she was high enough, so did all the other Dragons, following her lead.


	6. The Mistake of A Hebalist

**Hi, new update please review! I realise some of you got confused from the last chapter about Eragon eating ham. Ham is just a type of pork, doesn't have to come in a packet. It was explained that Eragon didn't eat much meat because of meditation and stuff but I still got some queries. Thanks for all your reviews, I am working on them.**

**The Mistake of a Herbalist.**

Eragon yelled with elation as Saphira did a loop-the-loop. They had been travelling for three-and-a-half days, following the Edda River to Hedarth, the quickest way to get to and from Alagaesia. Every Rider was both excited and afraid, if only a little bit. Eragon, however, was worried. _Saphira, what of Angela's prophecy, that I would never return to Alagaesia. We will be there tomorrow. What if she was right and some catastrophe occurs? _He asked Saphira.

_Do not worry Little One. It may only be tomorrow, but it is still the future. Do not let evil thoughts disturb you. _ In an attempt to distract him, she did a barrel roll.

"WOOO!" Eragon yelled, _warn me next time_. They continued flying throughout the rest of the day, not stopping for a midday meal. By the time it was dark, they had stopped on a large sandy beach on the edge of the river, sitting round cook fires talking about what would be coming in the war.

Every night, Eragon had sat with a different group of Rider's, so as not to show any sign of favouritism. That night, he sat with the newer Rider's at the Western edge of the camp. "So, how are you enjoying your time as Riders?" he asked them.

"Not bad actually, though, I have only just completed training and I'm going to a war against an entire army of Shades. Not exactly a stroll in the wood is it?" Hurtand, a human replied.

"No, it isn't is it, at least there is an equal number of us as there is them, not including Dragons and Eldunarí. There will also be many elves, dwarves, men and urgals, we shall win." Ulgran, a Kull, said in his thick, grunting accent.

"Yeah, we will win, there's no chance that we will lose. I mean, look at how many of us there... Wait, what's that?" Kaldi asked, pointing to the West, outside the camp. They all looked around and saw a great bulk lumbering towards them.

_Saphira! We're under attack, rouse the other Dragons because whatever it is, it's big, almost as large as you! _Eragon yelled with his mind. While doing this Eragon was also yelling "Sound the alarm! We're under attack, west side of the camp, defensive positions!" Suddenly, all around him were thirty flashing weapons of differing hues, positioned in the ready stance. Thirty Dragons of the same colours had also appeared just overhead. More and more Dragons and Rider's were entering the defence.

Though the monster was too far away for Eragon to see, he could definitely smell it. A rotting carcass, something burning, and, _crushed pine needles? Wait, only one person smells like that... Arya!_ As this thought hit him, Eragon leapt forwards, shoving Brisingr into its sheath. As he ran he also saw that Fírnen not only carried Arya, but Angela and Solembum, and some other werecats, all but one of them smaller than Solembum. Eragon guessed that it was his family.

Arya had also started running, and when they met they clashed together in a ferocious embrace, kissing all the while. Fireworks launched in Eragons stomach, what a joy it was, finally to have Arya with him after 428 years of waiting. He mildly sensed Saphira crash into Fírnen, Angela and the werecats leapt off as quickly as possible. Eragon and Arya's kiss lasted a minute longer, until they broke apart and stood beaming at each other.  
>"What happened?" He asked her, "Why are you here?" Arya began to explain of how after the any years, she had become lonely and filled with grief at their parting, so had made a plan to leave the in another few weeks, but had heard of the news so hurried to Dras-Shur'tugal. How they had camped less than a mile up the river, but had seen the Riders camp so had headed towards it.<p>

"You haven't changed in the slightest, you look the same, and you act the same, time has no hold on you." Arya whispered.

"I am a Rider, time does not affect me, nor does it touch you, only a life of sorrow has made you more emotional, but, I still love you for who you are." Eragon murmured back.

Whilst all this was happening, the rest of the Rider's and Dragons had lowered their weapons, feeling confused. "What's going on? I thought we were under attack!" someone yelled.

"So did I but it is Arya. Who was, until late, Queen of the Elves. She has stepped down from that position in order to aid us in our fight," cheers and roars broke out at this announcement, "and Angela the herbalist and Solembum the Werecat." Even more cheers broke out. They had all heard of Angela and Solembum many a time.

When everyone had calmed down, Eragon went to his tent with the new comers and dined there with them, he also wanted to ask questions.

"Angela, what's been happening with you, I only know about what Arya's done?" he asked.

"Well, at the end of the war I stayed in Ellesméra for about a hundred years, but soon became bored. Solembum wanted to find a mate so we went out to find one for him. After about ten years, we found Alicani here, and they soon had a litter. These young kittens you see here are their thirty second litter I think." Angela paused for a moment. "Yes, it was that, anyway, so we began to wander round, we would occasionally go into the Broddring Kingdom, otherwise I would be forced into joining that magic group they formed. We normally stayed with the dwarves or elves where we could do what we willed, and needn't have to worry about being forced to do anything."

"Wait, how are you still alive, you're not an elf, nor a Rider, how on earth can you still be alive?" Eragon had only just considered this.

"Well, I discovered a potion that stops you from ageing, I could stay like this forever. I'm not entirely sure, maybe I am growing older, but very, very slowly, or maybe I'm now just like you or Arya. Everyone in Solembums family has taken it as soon as they come of age, and you only need to take it once, and you're young forever."

"Would you care to reveal to the rest of the world this potion, or will you just be stubborn and selfish?" Eragon asked.

"Not in the slightest. _Stubborn_, what a wonderful word, almost as good as _flaccid._ Anyway, if people found out what I had done, Alagaesia would become over populated with all these people living forever, constantly producing offspring, as is human's wants."

"A wise choice, now, here's what we are planning to do," Eragon went on to explain the plan and asked for their opinions on it. Neither woman could disagree so Angela left saying that she had to put up her tent. This left Eragon alone with Arya. Eragon began to blush as he looked at Arya, knowing how she had felt when he had left.

Neither of them spoke.

"I'm sorry about how I..." Eragon began.

"Eragon, you need to kno..." Arya said at the exact same time as Eragon, "You talk first."

"I'm sorry for leaving, I had no idea that you would be so upset. If there is anything I can do to make up for it, I will."

"Eragon, you don't need to do anything, what you did was right, what I did was right, but now," she paused, "what's done is done and neither of us can change that. I love you even more now than I did then, because of what you did for the dragons and all of Alagaesia. For that, I love you with all my heart." At her words, Eragon felt a weight lift off his mind that he hadn't realised was even there.

"That doesn't mean I didn't hurt you when I left, please, let me do anything to redeem myself. Please."

"Well, there is one thing," Arya said seductively.

"And what would that be?" Eragon said curiously. Arya didn't answer, she leant forward and kissed him. She pushed Eragon onto the bed in their tent and cast a spell to stop anyone from hearing or disturbing them, then began to unbutton her shirt.

That night, Eragon had the time of his life.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next day Eragon woke up with a naked Arya in his arms and smiled, remembering what had occurred that night. Eragon slowly got up and began to get dressed.

Arya opened her eyes and looked at Eragon, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well we are an army on the move so we need to be moving at dawn." Eragon smiled.

"Ohh. Ok." Arya said reluctantly.

When Eragon was ready he left the tent and went to find Saphira, he could feel her with his mind and when he could not find her in the camp, he reached out with his mind to her. When he did this Saphira suddenly recoiled, _Eragon! What are you doing?_ Then she blocked him from seeing what see was doing, Eragon reached out to around her and noticed Fírnen in a very close proximity to Saphira. Eragon smiled and said, _I was just leaving, have a good time both of you._ Eragon sent the last bit to Fírnen as well as Saphira. Eragon left their minds and smirked _Oh well, we have all been lonely, they need this as much as I needed Arya._

Eragon then continued round the camp in search of Angela as there was something question in his mind that needed answering, and only she could do it. He found her sitting outside her tent knitting with six needles at one time while a group of overly large kittens were playing with a ball of wool. "Angela, I could I ask you a question."

"Of course you can Eragon, what is it you need to know?" she replied looking up at him.

"Well, can you remember the first time we met?"

"Oh yes, I used the dragon knucklebones to read your future. I remember."

"Yes that, well you predicted that I would never return to Alagaesia again. If that was correct, then how come I'm heading back?"

"I could have made a mistake, maybe I got it wrong, I know that I have been wrong around once since then, I predicted someone would live a long life, then he died of a heart attack so I got it wrong. Maybe that was what happened in your case." Angela shrugged. Angela seemed not to be worried but Eragon still felt slightly uneasy about it but wandered off and began to take his tent down and pack all his stuff, fifteen minutes after he was finished, Saphira and Fírnen came flying into view. Eragon opened his mind to Saphira and told her that she was just in time as all the other Dragons and Riders were about to set off. He put her saddle on and mounted her and called to the other Riders, "Today, we shall reach Hedarth, today, we shall be in Alagaesia. Today, we will return to the lands where we were born, today, we show the world of our true might!" Saphira had already taken off by the time he had yelled the last words.

The flight was an enjoyable one as all the Riders wished to return to Alagaesia so after five hours of flying, with small breaks, Hedarth came into view. When he saw this Eragon yelled incoherently and Saphira roared and increased speed. As they came closer to the town, the dwarves and elves living there looked at them with upturned faces covered in joy. As they landed Eragon thought of only one thing, _So, she was wrong, _Eragon saw his memory of Angela casting the knucklebones

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had school work and stuff to do, please review and everything, if I don't get enough reviews, then I will take longer to write the next one. No flames, I just want constructive criticism, say where I can improve, not just that I'm rubbish. Hoped you liked it. Bye. Taraborn.


End file.
